Passing Years
by bubblymoon
Summary: Even if you don't want to, at some point everyone has to grow up. Songfic! NaruHina


There will be Punctuation errors!

 **Disclaimer ; I do not own Naruto, also do not own the song 7 years it is owned by Lukas Graham **

**Pairing; NaruHina it would be SasuNaru but NaruHina would be better a pairing for the song choice**

This is my first and will probably be only songfic...maybe, it depends.

* * *

 _ **Once I was seven years old.**_

 _ **My mama told me,**_ _ **"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."**_

 _ **Once I was seven years old.**_

"Go on honey, go make some friends." A red haired woman, tried to persuade her small child. Directing him to the swings, where other children are playing.

"But mommy, I don't want to make any friends." The little blond pouted.

"Sure you do! Besides we're not leaving, until you make at least one friend!"

"Fine." The child murmured, slowly walking towards the swings, with his brown teddy bear, held tightly against his chest.

The little blond looked around timidly, trying to decide who to talk to first. Seeing a girl, his age, decided to talk to her.

"Hi! What's your name?"

The girl looked up at the blond, and quickly looked back down, blushing.

"I-its H-Hinata, y-you?" The shy girl stuttered out.

"I'm Naruto!" The blond smiled.

 _ **It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger.**_

 _ **Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker.**_

"One day I'm gonna rule the world!" A brown haired boy, with triangles on his face, exclaimed.

"No your not, I am!" The blond yelled.

"Oh yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

The two stood, glaring at each other.

"Be logical, you guys can't rule the whole world." The raven haired boy scoffed.

"Lets make a deal. The one to rule the world first, gets the other as a servant." The brown haired boy challenged.

"Your on!" The whiskered boy agreed, accepting the challenge.

The raven rolled his eyes, walking away, knowing he was purposely being ignored.

 _ **By eleven smoking herb and drinking liquor.**_

 _ **Never rich, so we were out to make that steady figure.**_

"Come on, just one sip!?" Sasuke pressured, handing the bottle of liquor over to his three friends. After taking a sip himself.

"W-were not s-suppose to d-drink this." Hinata shyly stuttered out.

"Don't be a baby, its just a sip!"

"I'll do it!" Kiba exclaimed, taking the liquor and sipped some.

"Your turn, Naruto." But before Naruto could take a sip, Itachi burst through his younger brothers bedroom door.

"SASUKE!"

"Uh oh."

 _ **Once I was eleven years old.**_

 _ **My daddy told me, "go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely."**_

 _ **Once I was eleven years old.**_

"Can't you two kiss somewhere else!" Naruto yelled, slightly annoyed, with his parents smooching right in front of him.

"Awe, don't be like that kiddo!" Minato scolded, ruffling his child's hair, in a loving manner.

"Whatever."

"Yeah know, one day your gonna get yourself a wife, and I'll tell you two the same thing." Minato mocked.

"As if, marriage is yucky!" The boy exclaimed, as he made a face, like he just drank expired milk.

The older blond laughed at his sons antics.

 _ **I always had that dream, like my daddy before me.**_

 _ **So I started writing songs, I started writing stories.**_

 _ **Something about that glory, just always seemed to bore me.**_

 _ **Cause only those I really love will ever really know me.**_

Rain continuously tapped against the window, the gloomy weather, not helping the blonds depressed mood, as he continued to write song lyrics in his journal.

"Come one Naruto, its time for your fathers funeral." Kushina lightly said. Walking into her sons room and hugging him around his shoulders, to comfort him and herself.

"yeah." Naruto answered in a monotone voice, writing down the last of his song lyrics.

 _ **Once I was twenty years old.**_

 _ **My story got told, before the morning sun, when life was lonely.**_

 _ **Once I was twenty years old.**_

"You should ask that nice Hinata girl out, maybe one day you two will get married!" Kushina squealed.

"Hn."

"Its what your father would have wanted." The red haired woman whispered, not meaning to let her son hear.

"Don't guilt me into getting married by using dads death." Naruto scoffed, using the same monotone voice, since the day his father passed. slamming the front door and going off somewhere.

"Oh honey, I know you must be lonely." Kushina sighed to herself, retreating to the kitchen.

 _ **I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure.**_

 _ **Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major.**_

 _ **I got my boys with me, at least those in favor.**_

 _ **And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later.**_

 _ **Once I was twenty years old, my story got told.**_

 _ **I was writing about everything I saw before me.**_

 _ **Once I was twenty years old.**_

"Mom!" Naruto yelled out happily, as he and his friends burst through the front door.

"What is it dear?"

"We did it! We got a record deal!" (1)

"That's wonderful!" Kushina praised her son and his friends, giving them each big hugs. And going into the kitchen to bake a cake, to celebrate the great news.

 _ **Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold.**_

 _ **We've traveled around the world and were still roaming.**_

 _ **Soon we'll be thirty years old.**_

"Hi mom, dad. Meet your new daughter in law." Naruto happily said, as he talked to his parents graves, with tears in his eyes, while holding Hinata's hand.

Hinata set down a bouquet of daisies, knowing it was Naruto's parents favorite flower, with her own tears flowing down her face.

"I hope to be the best wife I can be to your son." Hinata whispered, squeezing her husbands had, Naruto squeezing back.

A soft wind went by the two, slightly ruffling the flowers. Naruto knew it was a sign from his parents, accepting Hinata into the Uzumaki family.

Naruto smiled, "I love and miss you guys."

 _ **I'm still learning about life, my woman brought children for me.**_

 _ **So I can sing them all my songs and I can tell them stories.**_

 _ **Most of my boys are with.**_

 _ **Some are still seeking glory and some I had to leave behind.**_

 _ **My brother, I'm still sorry.**_

"Honey Boruto would like a bedtime story read to him, could you do that while I put Himawari to bed?"

"Sure sweetie." Naruto smiled, kissing his wife, and then kissing his daughters forehead.

"Thanks." Hinata smiled.

...

"Hey kiddo! What bedtime story would you like me to read you?" Naruto questioned, ruffling his sons hair. In the same loving manner his father did to him, when he was young.

"Goodnight moon!" The child instantly answered. (2)

"Good choice kiddo!" Naruto smiled, as he got the book off the miniature bookshelf.

 _ **Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one.**_

 _ **Remember life, and then your life becomes a better one.**_

 _ **I made a man so happy, when I wrote a letter once.**_

 _ **I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month.**_

 _ **'Soon I'll be sixty years old.**_

 _ **Will I think the world is cold, or will I have a lot of children, who can warm me?**_

 _ **Soon I'll be sixty years old' X2 (3)**_

"Hey Boruto! When are you and your wife going to come up to see your mother and old man?" Naruto questioned, into the phone.

"Hi dad, soon actually." Boruto smiled into his phone.

"Good good, Boruto I hope yeah got some grandbabies on the way." Naruto smirked.

"Daaad!"

"What, can't an old man like me dream to have a youngin calling him papa?"

"Alright old man, can it!" Boruto laughed.

"Alright well I have pass the message along to your sister, love you kiddo."

"Love you to dad."

 _ **Once I was seven years old.**_

 _ **My mama told me,**_ _ **"Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely."**_

 _ **Once I was seven years old.**_

 _ **Once I was seven years old.**_

 _"Mommy mommy, guess what!" The little whiskered boy exclaimed, as he ran up to his mother._

 _"What is it honey?" Kushina questioned, though already knowing the answer._

 _"I made friends!" The boy smiled proudly, up at his mother._

 _Kushina smiled right back._

 _"Daddy will be proud of you sweetheart, lets go tell him!" Kushina answered lovingly._

 _"Okay!" The child agreed, taking his mothers hand, as they walked home._

* * *

(1)A **recording contract** (commonly called a **record contract** or **record deal** ) is a legal agreement between a **record label** and a **recording** artist (or group), where the artist makes a **record** (or series of **records** ) for the **label** to sell and promote.

(2) I obviously do not own Goodnight moon it is owned by Margaret Wise Brown

(3) The reason I put X2 is because it said the same thing twice and lets just saw I was to lazy to type it twice xD

Again I will say The song 7 Years is owned by Lukas Graham

I hope you have enjoyed my songfic!


End file.
